


We Rise And We Fall

by LonesomeHunter5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angry Genji Shimada, Bad Writing, Fights, Guilt, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Injured Hanzo Shimada, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Revenge, What if Hanzo didn't kill Genji, What-If, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeHunter5/pseuds/LonesomeHunter5
Summary: Being the eldest is a curse. Hanzo makes a big decision that will change both brother's lives forever.Hanzo is all grown up. He works with Overwatch. His life is better ever since he left, yet there's one person who still has unresolved feelings.Genji has so much hatred towards his older brother. It's up to Hanzo to bring him to Overwatch and make amends.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Finding Genji

Hanzo smiles as Lena tastes his tea. he holds a cup of English tea but doesn't like it as much. 

"Mmmm, this is good. What is this called?" Hanzo opens his mouth to say but Lena is already out of her seat, grabbing the tea box and reading, her eyes scanning the label. Smiling, he walks towards the sink, cleaning up and going to McCree's room. The halls are dim and quiet. No chirps. No talking. Nothing. The archer likes the quiet. It's nice. Knock. 

"One moment!" That's all. Hanzo looks down at his outfit, getting rid of every crease and fold. Looking for any dirt. Nothing. Oh wait, his sock is showing. He covers them up. The door opens, showing a lovely cowboy, hair messy, checkered top and unbuttoned jeans. It makes the other smile. Such a beautiful sight. 

"Good day."

"Well, howdy darlin'. What brings you to my little old room?" A laugh cuts through, making the cowboy smile. 

"Wanted to spend some quiet time with you, fool." The cowboy stands aside, letting the Japanese man in. The room is dark, curtains pulled over, a small lamp lighting the room, clothes everywhere and the bathroom door open, water on the floor. Right away, Hanzo is picking up the dirty clothes, finding the hamper and stuffing them in. The door closes and he feels a presence behind him. 

"Missed you." He leans into the warm touch. Brandy and cigarettes fill his nostrils. 

"Me too... Can we lie down please?" Arms around his waist, dragging his body towards the messy bed, being dragged towards the bed. Both lie there, silence fills the room as they embrace. Jesse holds Hanzo before his mission in the morning. Time passes. Soft slow breaths seep into the cowboy's ears. The light shuts off and soon both are asleep. The warmth of the other makes every limb tangle. This was something Hanzo thought he could never have.

Hanzo stands there, looking down as his father goes on another rant. He hates this. It's his brother's fault. He broke the sword. No. Hanzo had to look after the boy. His father always favoured Genji. Hanzo was just something that can be used then replace the broken. Crack. The wall comes into view, the light shining in the brown eyes, water filling them to the brim. Cheek stinging. 

"Are you, listening, boy?" No. Shaking. No. No. No. His collar is grabbed as he is dragged away. 

"I'm sorry father. Please." Please fell on death ears.

Genji looks at the crying form of his brother. Hanzo always hid to cry. He doesn't like others seeing his emotions. Genji feels... Bad. Rushing over, a small body cuddles into the other's body, hugging the older Shimada. 

"Sorry, Hanzo. Please don't be mad... I love you, I love you..." Six-year-old Genji is crying. Hanzo hugs him. The only one who will ever see him like this is Genji. He will be stuck to this life forever, never getting out. 

Hanzo shoots up, huffing. Jesse is speaking but no word seems to come to his ears. Finally, the sound starts to enter his mind. 

"You okay darlin'?" Swallowing and shrugging. 

"Did I wake you?" Shaking. 

"I just came back from grabbing breakfast and heard you shouting in Japanese." Oh. Hanzo smiles and snuggles into the man. 

"Fine, promise." Jesse nods. They stay like that until there's a knock. 

"McCree, mate, we gotta go!" Jamison yells. That right, the mission. Hanzo grabs his face, lips mixing. "Come on!" 

"Come back in one piece cowboy." 

"Of course, anything for my sugarplum." 

"Shut up."

Hanzo eats. He had cooked and everyone who wasn't on the mission, are enjoying themselves. Hana is sitting next to Hanzo, talking about different games and movies. Their third wheel isn't there. Lúcio is on the mission with McCree. The light is bright, everyone is having a good talk and the food is a big hit. Well, Hanzo's food is always a hit. 

"I totally think Zo is an amazing horror movie. We are made to believe one thing then boom." Hanzo eats, knowing if Lúcio was here he wouldn't have that. He would say, Deaths Sorrow is better. Gore, fear and the feeling of helplessness. Nod. Hana carries on until Hanzo is tapped on the shoulder, Angela stands there, smiling. 

"Winston would like to speak to you." With a nod, he's up and heading to see the Gorilla. Winston must have found something on Genji. God, he hopes he has. 

Hanzo aims for the bullseye, breaths even and hair tied back. Calm and collected. All he needs to do is get the bullseye. Before the string is released, a boy runs out, smiling and knowing what he's doing. Hanzo quickly shoots the arrow just above Genji's head, heart racing. Eyes wide. Genji looks behind him, turns back and laughs. Thumb up. No panic in his face. 

"Good job," what the. Hanzo storms to his brother, throwing the bow on the ground and grabbing the boy by the ear, grabbing the little shit towards their home. Small whimpers can be heard. "Ow, ow, ow." 

"What the fuck?" The young boy is thrown on the ground, anger fills the older boys body. Innocent eyes look up and a lip goes out, sniffing. Oh, this little... Genji gets up, going to their father. Fuck. Hanzo isn't getting into trouble again. He is not getting hurt again. Hanzo runs. He runs, grabbing his bow and climbing the wall. 

"Hanzo!" Shit. Legs are shaking as he runs. Shoes catching the ground and smashing his arm into the ground. Go! Run! Which way. Left. Climb. Throw off your shoes. Rip the fucking kimono. It slows you down. Stop. Are we safe? Hanzo crumbles down, crying and throwing the bow. He is a coward. Not even deserving of the name Shimada or his dragons. He is such a fuck up. 

"You okay partner?" Brown eyes meet brown eyes. They look into his soul. Hair tied back and confused. Hanzo backs up. The young man with a heavy accent walks towards him, grabbing the bow and holding a hand out.

"Hanzo, come in, come in." Winston clears up a bit, pushing his glasses up. 

"Is this out my brother?" Hanzo walks in, looking about. Jack is also here. Winston stops and turns to the Japanese man. 

"W-well yes, he still resides in Hanamura." Hanzo is off, leaving the gorilla mid-sentence. 

"Hanzo!" Jack calls after him but the archer is already gone. Genji still lives in Hanamura and he is determined to bring him to Overwatch.


	2. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo heads to Hanamura to find his brother. Genji ain't thrilled.

Hanzo packs a bag. Fresh clothes, picture of him and his family (Basically the people of Overwatch), small bugs and gadgets. Wait! Money. Arrows. A bow of course. Hanzo grabs nightwear and pulls them out. These will do. Jesse's gift, a top with cute blue dragons, just like his. The shirt gets ripped away from his grip as two blue dragons run to the other side of the room with it. Playing.

"Ramen, Udon. Give it back. We are off to see Soba." Both drop the shirt and go back to Hanzo, wrapping around his neck and arm. That's one way to get them back. Soon, they are gone. Hanzo is relieved. Its easier to get ready without them there. Yes! The top. Oh and the matching black pants. They are backed away. Grabbing the bag, he is off arrows and bows with him. Time to bring Genji home.

Its good to be home. It feels like home. It is home, yet home doesn't recognise him. Somethings have changed since his childhood. Yet, everything looks bright, the lovely summer air and bright colours fill his vision. Stop dawdling. Got to get to the hotel anyways. Once you place everything in there you can go have a drink, coffee, tea or maybe the arcade... Many good memories.

Hanzo stood in the arcade with his little brother, the young boy had been given more money for the arcade by their father. Hanzo wasn't given much, being told games are for immature men. But, oh how he wanted to play. Genji looks at his brother. Pursed lips, looks down grabs money from the small bag, walking to the older boy.

"Here Brother, go have fun." Mouth agape. Eyes wide. The cold metal is placed in his hand. Hanzo goes, leaving the young green-haired boy to his own games. The blue light surrounds him, beckoning the young man to play. No. Maybe... No. Oh, I... Is that McCree? The young cowboy is playing a game, focused and ready to win. It game looks interesting. Without realising, the young man is getting closer. There a boom and a curse followed by a hand hitting the side of the machine. McCree turns around, facing the long-haired Shimada.

"Shit! You scared me, Shimada." Chucking, Hanzo covers his face, stopping the laugh that threatened to come out. Both stood in awkward silence. Hanzo looks down, gulping.

"So, thought your commanders told you to stay in." The corner of the other's mouth twitches and moves into a wide smile.

"Yeah. They also said, don't talk to the Shimada's, yet I'm talking to your handsome face." A red tint goes across the pale skin, looking away. How can he say that without flinching?

"Shut up cowboy." Jesse shrugs. Looking about, one machine catches the brown eyes. It glows and shows an amazing thing inside, a teddy. Or plushie. Ah, who cares. Glancing at the other male, his head quickly swings to the side, directing all gazes to the machine.

"Come on sweetheart," Jesse is rushing towards the machine, a white light shined out of it. Hanzo rolls his eyes. No one ever fucking win. As slow as can be, he walks to the machine. A coin is already in, grey claw moving. Hanzo just watches in amusement. Grab. Plop. He didn't get it. Another coin. It carries on. Coin after coin. Hanzo kind of gave up and played a game, not far from the claw machine so his eyes could glance over. After a few games, it got boring, so he just got a drink and walked back to McCree, who is placing another coin in. A faint jingle comes out as the claw glistens, ready to catch the prey. Down. Up. Oh, oh. Hanzo grabs McCree's shoulders, supporting him. Jesse bites his tongue, eyes trained on the target and there it goes. The plush drops. Jesse puts his hand in the plastic flap, taking it out. The black orbs glared at him and the smile seemed off-putting in some way. He turns to the long-haired boy. "Here's this weird onion thing." Hanzo takes it, laughing a little. He's a lot more calmer around this young man.

"A Pachimari and.... Thank you." Jesse smiles.

"Hey... I kind of spent all my money on this... Could you spare me for a drink?" A hand is on the sweaty clothing. A rare smile on the young Shimada's face.

"Of course, stupid cowboy."

Hanzo places his bag down, stretching. Walking to the bed. Its neatly made, clean looking, sheets white and when he plants his backside down the bed's soft. Comfy. This is going to be hard. Asking around, both brothers left the clan. Him being the first one to leave. Their father passed away. Hanzo should be sad, but he doesn't. He still respects the man but he isn't sad like he should be. This man made him feel scared. This man hit, ignored, trained him. Again, stuck in the thought that rushes round. Grabbing and pinching every part of him. Genji, where are you brother?

Genji sits in a tree, wrapping a clean white bandage around a giant wound, blood-forming from it. Its quiet is Hanamura and today seems off. Why? Why should he know? A sword sits on his back, hair long and no longer an obnoxious green. Genji wonders why today feels different. Weather is fine. People are the same. Maybe he should grab a coffee and relax. Yeah, a coffee should do the trick. Many people avoid Genji, flinching away and backing away. Fear fills every soul whose eyes land on him. The coffee shop isn't packed at all. As soon as he's seen his drink is already being made. Good. Looking around, nothing was different... Except for one table. A man sits, black jacket on, hair tied back and the look that was familiar yet this man that sat in front of him isn't the young coward he once was. Well, Genji still counts him as a coward. Running away. Screw the coffee. He strides towards the man, who is reading. Grabbing the hilt of the sword, he is ready to take it out.

Hanzo sees something approach from the corner of his vision. The feeling of dread fills his body. Move. Move. Move! Hanzo flings himself away from the table as a sliver and green blade just misses his face, eyes wide. Reach for your bow. Hanzo snatches the once covered weapon and aims the stainless steel to the head of his attacker. Both weapons are aimed dangerously at one of their limbs. Hanzo realises who has the cold blade dangerously by him.

"What are you doing here coward?" Hanzo looks at his brother. Scars along one side of his face, bandages wrap around the one mark less skin, eyes faded and hallow. Guilt fills Hanzo. Was life really bad for Genji after he left? 

"Genji... Put the sword down and I'll put my bow down." No moves are made. 

"You left. I should kill you know, you dishonoured the family." Hanzo has to think quick or this blade with either hurt or kill him.

"What would that bring? Both our deaths, or your death. I do not want to fight. Let me talk brother. If you don't like what I say, kill me." Genji still glares but the grip on the sword shifts and soon, the blade is going down. Hanzo is smart enough not the let his guard down. 

"Under one condition." 

"Anything."

"We talk under my roof." This is a death trap. Hanzo knows it, yet he wants his brother to see reason. If he denies, Genji will kill him. It's a lose-lose either way. 

"Deal."


	3. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is angry. Hanzo is sorry. A small talk isn't going to make up for anything.

The building he is led to is not his childhood home. Not at all. It's a run-down old thing. Walls crumbling. Mould running along the side. Damp in every corner and the sound of water dripping can be heard.

"This is where you live?" This is a mess. The smell is almost stomach-turning. Why is he living like this?

"Got a problem with that, coward." Genji is very defensive. Sword still in hand, ready the pounce any time try. Hanzo slowly puts his hands up. Anger still fills the younger boys face.

"No. Genji, please let me talk." The bow shakes from the hand that holds it. Years of getting over feelings start to flood back.

"There's nothing to talk about! You left with that cowboy... Leaving me."

Jesse smiles. The archer had grown on him. The Shimada opened up and told tale, stories of wonders beyond his imagination. Dragons, samurais, hidden power. He even saw the dragons. Udon and Ramen. At the moment, Udon has a ball, keeping it away from Ramen. Hanzo has his hair out, kimono loosely wraps around the small frame. This must come to an end though. 

"I leave this weekend Han." The dragons stop, they show more feeling than Hanzo. They run, crying. Their phantom bodies wrap securely around the cowboy's waist and neck, clinging. 

"Will I see you again?" Sounding so unsure. 

"That's the thing... I want you to come with us." Dragons get excited. Understanding. Hanzo is looking away, hair waving in front of his eyes. He can't see the expression. 

"My father..." 

"Treats you like shit. Come on. Come see the world. Turn a new leaf... Please," Hanzo looks towards the pouting man, lip out and puppy eyes. Dragons joining in. "Please. 

" Let me think about it." Jesse hugs the young Shimada, kissing his cheek and leaning towards the ear, breathing softly. 

" you've got to this week sugarplum."

Genji throws a chair at his brother, Hanzo catching it. Its cold smells and it's broken on one of the legs. Genji walks towards a fridge, taking out Sake. Genji disappears into another room, Hanzo sitting on the broken chair, taking off his jacket and using it to make the legs even. The shirt underneath is another special shirt. It's of horses, running in a desert, towards the sunset. It's of course from Jesse. Genji talks in and Hanzo gets a better look of his outfit.

It's dark green pants, not a hakama, he's also wearing a pine kimono. Genji turns again, grabbing something. The hair at the back is shaved, Genji's hair is styled at the front, going over his left eye. Hanzo sits, looking at the movements. Those movements seem different. Those are the movements of pain and suffering. Each step is followed by hatred and fear. 

"Genji..." A thud. A knife misses his leg, digging into the wood of the seat. Breath caught in his throat.

"Shut the fuck up. Talk when I say, coward," Hanzo quiets down, taking the knife out the seat and holding the blade in between his fingers. It's cold, rusted, a dragon carving near the base. A dragon eating its own tail. The handle is light green. His index finger is at the tip of the blade, finger pressing into it. Blood dripping down and onto the floor. Geni sits, glaring and opening the bottle, taking a giant gulp of it. "Your shirt." 

"What about it?" 

"Go get dressed, now. There's an outfit in the other room." Hanzo gets up, walking towards the other room. Legs shaking and hoping this isn't a trick to kill him. The other room consists of a bed, pachimari plushes, wardrobe, many swords and a dragon, glaring and keeping an eye on him. 

"Soba... Good to see you too," Soba growls. Right. The outfit. He opens the wardrobe and there are only a few clothes. One stands out. It's a blue kimono. This is familiar. Soba growls. This is the outfit. Udon growls back. "Udon. Stop." Ramen wraps around Hanzo, whimpering and looking upset. The outfit is beautiful. 

Hanzo walks out, outfit fitting him. Genji has broken the chair, so Hanzo has to sit on the floor. At least his jacket is still there. Udon and Ramen rush towards Genji, trying to wrap around him and cuddle like old times. Soba is right by Genji's side, hissing and biting. Hanzo walks towards the jacket, ready to sit. 

"Drink." A small cup of sake is now in front of him. Confusion. Picking the cup up, it's thoroughly examed. This is a trick. 

"What's in it?" Genji takes another gulp of sake. 

"Nothing, idiot." Another gulp. 

"Genji, tell me the truth." The younger sighs, slamming the bottle down and grabbing the cup, gulping the sake down his throat and pouring another. 

"Fucking paranoid moron," Hanzo takes the cup and sips it down. "Talk." 

"Genji, I left because I was unhappy. You have to understand, I wanted something different in my life. Not what I was forced to become." Genji drinks the last of the sake, throwing the bottle towards the other. Hanzo is out the way. The wood cracks and snaps with the force the other threw it. 

"You didn't think of me! You fucking left me! You left me to suffer! I went through shit and you left! You don't know how it feels!" Hanzo takes the wooden bottle and picks up the broken piece. This bottle had value. Not money value. This was something that was handcrafted specifically for Genji by their mother. Hanzo also was given one. 

"Brother. I promise you I understand and if you let me tell you then..." Genji stands, walking to the other room. Anger fills each step. This boy really needs Zenyatta. When Hanzo was filled with anger, the omnic was there. Meditating can do wonders. He just needs to come with him. He comes out, with the shirt, throwing it at Hanzo. 

"Leave. Be grateful im sparing you." 

"But Genji-"

"Leave! If I see you in Hanamura again, I'll cut your head off!"


	4. Brothers At War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has spent weeks thinking. 
> 
> Genji has spent weeks, seething. Why didn't he kill him? 
> 
> A mission is in Hanamora. Guess who has to go?

Hanzo looks at the ceiling. The shower can be heard. Each drop of water smacks against skin as two dragons sneakily drag metal under the bed to hoard. A small pile has been formed. It consists of Hanzo's now, Jesse's hat and other objects stolen from the other Overwatch members. Hanzo won't know. Well, if he cleans under the bed, both are fucked. The shower stops and grumbles come from a hungover cowboy. Hanzo doesn't care.

Why did he not force his brother? When did his brother become Hanzo's young self? He's angry. He should have just forced him back.

"Will you stop worrying that pretty little head sweetheart. There's nothing, zilch you can do about it." The one-armed man walks out, trying his best to dry the brown curled locks. Towel riding around his waist.

"I can't stop thinking Jesse." The cowboy goes get the metal arm but it's nowhere in sight. Not again. Where are those two fuckers?

"Udon! Ramen! Give me back my arm!" Hanzo looks under the bed, hanging over to see the two blue glowing fluff balls. The new pile they stole became a bed. Is this Jacks gun? Oh... No. They did it again.

"Udon! Ramen! Get out here!" Both dragons looked at Hanzo, then to Jesse. This carried on for a solid minute before Udon makes a move, making the arm and shyly giving it back. It clanks and scrapes along the floor until Jesse has it back.

"You have to give everything back again." Hanzo glances at McGrew as he starts to get dressed.

"Why me?" Jesse chuckles, slipping on a shirt.

"Not my dragon and this isn't my room." Hanzo smiles, eyes wandering back to the ceiling. Did he cause Genji pain? This gets him thinking back to his childhood.

Hanzo fell, blood dripping from his back as his trainer point the sword at him.

"Up boy! Stop crying!" Hanzo shook. No. Tears fell freely.

"I want to stop!" This man didn't look impressed. Hes getting closer... To close. The nape of Hanzo's neck is grabbed and he's dragged up. Now he's was fully in tear.

"Enough!" The man stops, let's go of Hanzo and bows, walking away. Hanzo looks up and his father is there, examining Hanzo. Injuries.

"Father..." Sojiro glared. Hanzo hated that look. Sojiro was barely like this when their mom was alive... He missed his mother. Father was better and kinder when mother was around.

"Stop crying boy. That performance was awful. Your stance was wrong. Posture is key. Your moves were sloppy and you let the enemy hurt you. Let's go get you cleaned up." Hanzo feels his arm being grabbed, his whole body is dragged away. Hes angry. Stupid Hanzo. A ringing could be heard as vomit fills his throat.

The room he ends up in is small, medical supplies everywhere, a small bed amongst other things. He was thrown on the bed, back shown.

"Show me you back." He does as he's told. Undoing to kimono a little, bringing it down to his elbows. The pale skin was the brightest thing in this dull dark room. The sound of a box opening and crinkle's filled the room.

"Where is Genji?" No response. He didn't expect one anyway. Footsteps stride confidently towards him and thump.

"Move your hair, " Hanzo takes the long black locks and moves it to the side, giving his father full access of his back. "This may sting. Just bare it for me my little lotus flower." Hanzo hadn't heard that nickname since... Well forever. His father stopped using it after their mother's death. Yeah, the big bad boss was a softy when it came to his two sons and wife. Genji was only spoilt because they were told the little one was never going to make it past infancy. A hot and uncomfortable sensation ripped into his back and down his spine.

"Ow!" He groans and grabs the sheet of the bed. It now getting crumbled and dragged. After a few minutes, the needle goes in. This is a lot more painful. Nothing to numb the area. Just straight in. Once it's covered up, his kimono is pulled up.

"Get get ready Hanzo, your going to spare with me. I will not take mistakes and embarrassment." Hanzo nods, trying not to show all the pain he was in. This was a living hell.

Hanzo snaps out of the trace he was in by a heavy presence on his chest. Glancing down, the brown hired man is on his chest, with two dragons on his back. Great.

"Jesse."

"Just stay here a little while darlin'." He does.

"I am sorry again Hana." The dragons hold out the game they stole, Hana looks at both of them, snatching the game and pulling tongues at the two little mischievous dragons.

"You two are a pain in my rump." Both look down. Hanzo smiles.

"Again Hana. I am sorry." Next is Jack. This was going to be fun... Walking down the warm hallway, the birds sing. It's a soft calm tune. Even the dragons wrap around his shoulders, weighing him down. Jack should be up, right? He wasn't with the others, so he must be in his room. The knock echos throughout the hall and seeps. There's a pause before the door opens. Hanzo presents the gun.

"Dragons?" Hanzo smiles a little, looking at the ashamed noodles. He takes the gun.

"I'm sorry." Jack waves him off.

"Don't be. Anyways, Winston will be having a meeting this morning. New mission. You'll be happy to know McCree and Lena will be joining you." Him? Finally. Hanzo does love it here, don't get him wrong. But it gets boring a lot.

"Thank you for informing me." Jack nods and is back in his room. He must get some tea before the meeting.

Hanzo stops listening. Hanamura... If he returns Genji will kill him... Maybe what he doesn't know won't kill him. Yeah. Hanzo can go and makes sure Genji doesn't know. Hanzo feels terrible but it's a mission, something he can not control. Something warm grips his left hand. Glancing down, it's obvious that Jesse is trying to calm Hanzo. After the briefing, both go to their rooms to pack. Lena is excited to see Hanzo's old home (since he talks so much about it.) Jesse just can't wait to see old memories.

"Give me that back." Jesse holds the ribbon away from the other man, laughing coming out and hands grabbing and pulling at the arm. 

"What's the magic word?" Hanzo kisses Jesse, leaving the other off guard. He grabs the ribbon, quickly running off and tieing the blue silk around his hair. Then another bobble follows, securing the bun. 

"Ready?" Jesse grabs his bag, smiling. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

Lena ran about. Everything looks amazing. Beautiful. Bright. Are those cherry blossoms? Oh, a restaurant and a cafe. Shops. Hanamura is beautiful. The hotel comes into view. Lena rushes there, happy to finally see the place from the stories.

Hanzo aims his bow, ready. McCree is shooting and Lena is helping a great deal. She's there. No, wait. There. First arrow and one down. Another arrow. There and there. Finally, the point was cleared and Lena is the first to go check the cargo. Hanzo jumps to another building, getting a better view of Lena, making sure she safe. McCree sneaks behind crates, just hoping no one shoots him. 

"It here." Lena's voice comes from over the earpiece. 

"Well grab it and let's get it to the drop off point." Hanzo still looks. Nothing. Except for dead bodies but that's not their problem. 

"Cost is clear, get it to the objective." McCree smiles, glancing up at the archer, who is barely visible in the dark. The smile drops when something else comes from behind Hanzo. 

"Hanzo! Look out!" Rolling to the side, the sword misses. Hanzo has his bow out shooting it but missing the person. "I told you to never return! And now you return and fuck up my mission!" Genji. The blades come down again, missing as Hanzo gets up and runs. Genji follows. 

"Han! What are you doing?" 

"Don't worry about me, get the cargo to the objective worry about me after," Hanzo makes a lucky escape as the sword cuts the ribbon from his hair, making it come down and flow freely. Hanzo shoots his bow, aiming for the others gloved hand. The stainless steel deflects it, breaking it in half. Hanzo trips. "Genji! Listen!"

"I'm done listening!" The sword comes down, the bow clashing with it, protecting the archer. Both struggle. Finally, Hanzo kicks Genji, making him lose balance. The boy falls, grabbing the bow and dragging Hanzo, then he roles, holding a sword to his neck. Kick. Genji coughs, sword barely missing his neck. No cut. Hanzo is out. Genji's up, mumbling words, the word making a clean cut through his leg. Hanzo cries and curses. Another cut. He grabs the bow. The arrow releases, words being yelled, and dragons come into view before Genji realises. The arrow cuts Genji's side, the dragons forcing him to the ground in pain. 

"Hanzo! We're coming to your location." Lena sounds happy. They did it. Hanzo looks at his brother... Genji lies there, almost dead looking. His face finally at peace. 

"Make sure Genji is safe." Then he passes out. Jesse and Lena come to a horrific scene. Blood nearly everywhere and two men. One with deep cuts into his leg, almost a clear cut. No saving them. The other bleeding from his side and a head injury. Fuck. They have to get them medical.


	5. Deals

Hanzo awoke, in pain and dizzy. McCree looks happy to see the shorter male wake up, brown eyes looking around, landing on his lover. Panic starts to set in, making him look around. He calms when eyes land on a young Japanese man, head wrapped in bandages, eyes close and looking at peace. White covering the body, keeping him warm and secure. Good. A month passed. Genji still out. Hanzo starting to learn to walk again with prosthetics. It is hard, Hanzo still getting used to it.

He mostly uses the wheelchair. (Lucio rigged it up as a get well soon gift, Hana, helped). The chair glows up from the lights that are on the wheels. A small music player, headphones attached of course, for Hanzo to listen to music and a small gaming console. Angela was angry. Telling the younger recruits to fix the chair when it stops being in use. 

Hanzo mostly sits by Genji, talking to him and reading. Genji will occasionally wake then nod back off. Genji will speak like he’s a child again, asking Hanzo when was dinner going to be ready, was father angry or if Hanzo wants to play before his lessons. Hanzo hates but loves the memories. 

Genji is stuck in his old room, Soba wraps around him, hands black and blue, blood drips from every cut. Every breath being forced from him. God. He disobeyed The Elders again. Some days, he wishes father were still alive. He wishes Hanzo took him too. Away. Far. His room is barren. When father died, everything involving anything other than the gang was taken. Anime posters, gone. Sweet stash. Gone. Any music that wasn’t classic. Gone. Plushies, games, figures. Everything was taken. He just wants to go and every return. But every exit is guarded. Soon. Soon Genji will the take blade was given to him and he will slice every fucker in this place. 

Anger fills his eyes. 

He will kill everyone.

Genji awakes. This time not confused. The light shines in his eyes, bright and almost Heavenly. Bring peace for once. Anger soon comes back, filling his body. Each part. Head-turning, eyes spot the archer, reading out loud. Quickly, head turns to the other side, pen there on a clipboard. Perfect. A hand grabs it, lounging towards Hanzo, pen almost in his neck, Hanzo is quick, flipping and pinning his brother, forcing metal legs on the other's chest. Pain filling the stumps as the metal digs in a little.

The bangs and thumps alerted McCree, who was just about to tell Hanzo it’s time to eat. He sees both brothers on the floor, one trying to force stick of ink into the other's neck. He’s quick to try and pull him off. 

“Go get Ana.” Hanzo tells him, pain residing in his voice. McCree nods, running out to fetch Ana. Genji sees the opening, kicking and finally getting his brother on his back, head slamming in the ground. 

“Say night.” The pen is almost forced into him but it stops, dropping and the body of the younger man drops, full weight in Hanzo. 

“Little help.” McCree pulls the other from Hanzo, getting him up and on the bed, Mercy there, something in her hands. Genji's body is laid down, head secured on the pillow and then wrists tied down. Ana smiles at Hanzo as he gets up, trying to get back in the chair. The pain is almost unbearable. 

“It’s a good job I got here on time.” Smiling, he gets in the wheelchair, that was tucked to the side, just in case Genji did awake and attack. His gut feeling was right.

"Thanks, Ana." Wheeling towards the older woman, she towers over him a little, smiling, eyes filled with a type of relief.

"It was nothing Hanzo. I'm sure your hungry, let's let these two finish up while you go and eat."

Angel quickly got a plate, setting another plate aside. She left with both plates, heading to medbay. Hanzo eats, chatting with both Lucio and Hana. Movies are the prime topic. With music tastes on the side. The food that's prepared is made by Jack. (He won't admit it was his turn to cook but everyone guessed). After, Hana jumps on the back of the chair, Lucio running with it. This got Lena involved.

Luico jumps on Hanzo's lap, Lena running full speed as all three laughs. Lena is having the time of her life too. This carries on. Jamison also gets involved, asking them if he should put bombs on the ground. Just to make this more interesting. They all shut that down. Soon, Jack told them to calm down a little. Lena and Jamison went off to do their own things. Lucio took Hanzo and Hana to his room to listen to music. 

Genji is bleeding. Lips flakey from the bites, red and blue all over. Black and yellow bruises have started to form. Everything seems boring in his room. His father died a few months ago.

"Genji. You are needed." Great. Another word. Fuck all of them. No movement. He will not stand. Hands grab and drag, making the young Shimada walk towards, somewhere. He doesn't care anymore. There's nothing to be happy about. They're pulling too hard. Kick and slam. One is on the floor. Genji goes for the other up full body slam into a door, sending him through it. Fuck. 

Genji shoots up, hands locked in place. Where is he? The Elders are going to be so mad. Wait. A beautiful blonde is in view. She's standing there, soft perfect hands on his head. Her blue eyes stand out the most. So bright. Yet they are filled with worry. Why?

"Are you okay?" She asks. Her voice is like an angel. Probably is one.

"Yeah. So, do you always look like an angel?" No response. Just turns her back and walks off, coming back with a plate. It's filled with food. Oh... He hadn't seen this much food in ages. Rations are perfect to live on but... He does miss the big meals.

"Here, you need to eat. Here." The Elders must not be angry at him... Or maybe this is their way of getting rid of him.

"Where am I?" Good question.

"Medical Bay in Overwatch. No open up." Food. He goes to argue but it's stuffed in his mouth. Chewing, the glare is still on his face. The food is... Decent. Another fork full.

"I can feed myself," Genji growls. The woman gives him more.

"You're a danger to others. You proved that before." Oh... Right. Hanzo. Damn it! He was so close to killing Hanzo. Clack. Clack. Jiggle.

"Come on Angel..."

"Angela." He gives her a strange look.

"Okay, Angela... Let me go. Then I can get out your hair." She ignores him. Just gives more food. Damn it.

"Your brother wants to speak to you." Gulp.

"I have no brother." Bite. Chew. This carries on until he refuses to eat. Okay. She leaves. Soba comes into view. The green wrapping around and closing his eyes. Soft snores come from the dragon. Great. Now he has a semi giant dragon on his chest, heavy and not getting off any time soon. The room has a bright light, white nearly all around, machines. The clipboard that was beside him, is now gone. Wonder why. This is boring. 

"Brother?"

"Not your brother." The older Shimada comes into view, Genji sees Hanzo in a wheelchair. That is his doing. Good. The tattoo on show. How dare he show the tattoo he doesn't deserve. Two blue dragons lie on his lap, both looking up in excitement.

"Please hear me out," Genji looks away, raising his voice and singing a folk song. Trying to ignore the words being spoken. "This is a deal." A deal.

"I'm listening." Soba is awake, a low growl in his throat.

"You stay here for six months..."

"No. Not interested." Genji looks away. Going back to the folk song.

"If you don't like it here in six months! I'll let you do whatever to me." The song stops. There's an uncomfortable silence that fills the room. It's almost like a snake ready to pounce.

"Fine. If I don't like it, me and you. I want a fight against you. Swords. No bows." Hanzo swallows. He hates sword. Not after what happened the last time he used it. Yet, he wants his brother to stay.

"Deal." If they could shake they would. Soba does it for Genji, growling in the process.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may not be able to trust his brother, but he can trust this blonde-haired woman.

Genji spent another two weeks in the medical bay. During those two weeks, Dr Ziegler is great company. From talks to reading and bringing him food. She's nice. Nicer than others he's met in years. Nicer than the one night stands he had. After being released, he was guided to a room. The room was and still is smaller than his... Well home back in Hanamura. The sheets are soft. Not thin but not thick either. The pillows are almost like feathers. There's a wardrobe, oak Chester drawers, a white door that goes to a bathroom and a nightstand. 

"What do you think of this Soba?" The dragon is digging into the bed, cuddling in and rolling. Weird green noodle. The bed can't be that comfy, right? Screw it. Genji jumps, slamming his body into it, the dragon jumping out the way. He sinks in, the bed soft. Wow. Eyes start to close and finally, he's asleep. 

Jesse finishes and everyone digs in. Hanzo notices that one person isn't there. The person he wants there. Maybe bringing him food might make him trust Hanzo. So, he grabs a plate and fills it with food. The smell is enticing. Walking with prosthetic legs has been, hard. Real hard. He can only walk a certain amount of time. It's been hard. Hanzo wheels away, heading to his brother's room, hoping he's there. The bleak colours of the hallway mix in together, everything seems almost cold and depressing. 

Knock. 

Genji groans. There's a knock coming from the door, eyes blurring the images and hand reaching for the wooden bottle of Sake. Nothing. Why? Did he knock it over again? And who the fuck is that? Then again, this room looks different. Very different. Soba isn't wrapped around him. Oh, yeah. Overwatch. Getting up, he wonders if Angela wants something. In your dreams. Instead of finding the gorgeous smart doctor, it's his ugly traitorous brother. 

"I brought food." Great. He grabs the plate, backing away as the door closes. Leaving the other Shimada there. Just looking and wondering. The food is something Genji hasn't had in years. A burger. He remembers as a teenager he would sneak out just to eat American foods. Father never agreed and Hanzo told him that's how you start bad eating habits. Soba wraps around his arm, looking at the food, excited and longing. Great. 

"Here." Breaking off the bun, feeding it to the green noodle. Genji eats, stuffing his mouth and feeding Soba. Hanzo wants to knock again but he doesn't make a move, just wheels away, back to eat with the others. Hopefully next time. 

"Don't worry love. Just relax, Genji will probably lighten up and start to speak." Hanzo grunts. Jesse helps remove his legs, letting the stubs become free. Jesse massages then, making the other hiss a little. The stress starts to become released. Great. Smiling, he reaches out. 

"Pass me your arm." He smiles, passing the prosthetic arm. It's removed and placed on the bedside. McCree smiles, letting himself begin dragged and wrapped in the bed. Soft blue jumps in the middle, cuddling and licking their cheeks. 

"Great. Come on you two, cuddle in." Both blue noodles snuggle and start to sleep. Hanzo is now snoring, limp. 

Genji walked into a room. Yelps and screams. Genji eyes the long-haired boy. Face bloodied and shaking. Hanzo looked up, reaching out for the green-haired boy. He feels horrified. God. Hanzo looks helpless as his father is not letting up. 

"Here now Genji." Shaking legs walked towards the two, the other reaching out. 

"Father?" Long Black locks are grabbed and dragged up. 

"This... This traitor was talking to Blackwatch, " Jesse. Oh god. He was caught talking to Jesse. Then his green hair was dragged, eyes meeting angry face. "And did you know?" Genji was scared. 

"No! He didn't! Promise on mother's grave." That's all it took, Genji was thrown to the side and Hanzo has beaten again. Genji looked at his brother scared. There's is hope. Hope that Hanzo will take him away. Jesse had offered his brother to leave. Genji just needs that break too. Yet, Hanzo told him he would be safer here. Genji believed that like a fool as he watched his brother being beaten to a pulp. 

Hanzo left that night. Genji should have expected that. The last bit of trust Hanzo had in there father was gone. He was gone. Everything speeds up and the next thing he knew, father was on his death bed. Looking at his son. Genji was the only one there. His father sick, yet still had enough strength to write on a piece of paper. 

"If you see your brother again... Give him this... Tell him, he is always welcome back... Even after I'm gone." Genji held the letter. His father's words going around in his head. 

Genji shoots awake, breathing heavy. Memories come shooting back. The horrors. The pain. Everything. Genji lets his anger cool. Hanzo does know what it's like. He had the beaten... No. The only bad beaten he had was when he was found to be a traitor. The Elders told him. They told him Hanzo only was yelled at, not what he got. No torture. Genji feels the anger build-up again. Fucking hell. Maybe a walk will help. 

He wonders around. Not knowing where he was going or who he wanted to see. Just left with his thoughts. The letter. Did he read it? No. Did he destroy it? No. Does he still have it? Not at the moment. It's back in Hanamura. As well as a few others addressed to Hanzo. 

Hanzo. The name creates anger and frustration. Something he can not shake. 

"Greetings." Genji jumps. Fucking hell. Stupid omnic. 

"Go away." It ignores him. 

"I also like to come here to meditate." Genji rolls his eyes. 

"Not meditating. Go the fuck away." It still doesn't budge. It sits. There's also something fucking weird going on. Genji tries to ignore the omnic. 

"You have so much anger. Why don't you give it a chance?" Genji glares, looking away and finally getting up. The omnic doesn't stop him. He walks away, wondering all over until he finds the training area. Good. He can practice. He looks about for any weapons he can use. Finally, tucked in the corner is a blue cover, a note on top, clearly in his brother's handwriting. Damn, it hasn't changed. Genji walks towards it, weary and grabbing the cream paper in a vice grip. Opening it, it read, 

Dear Genji 

I know you don't like using the same weapons as the other or me. Under this are your word, another sword and shrieking. Keep them close. 

Love, Hanzo 

Putting a tongue out, the note is crumbled up and thrown. Taking the blue cover, it's flung off showing two swords and a box with the shurikens in. Good. Grabbing them, he goes into the training area, setting the swords on his back and shurikens in his pocket. He starts to practice, blowing off some steam. 

He didn't know how late it got, he just sat down, eye closing, body shaking. Maybe a few minutes of shut-eye wouldn't be so bad. Eyes close and body hunches over, the swords held to his chest, both seethed. The moon shuns down. 

Hanzo awoke to something green in his face. When he blinked, the dragon came into view, huffing and still glaring but looking concerned. Genji? He sat up, looking around for his chair and a shirt. The dragon already had that covered, dropping the shirt on his lap and going over to pull it over. Hanzo was quick, pulling the shirt in and pushing the covers off, tucking Jesse in them. He pushes himself in the chair and wheels to the door, ignoring the green dragon trying to give him his legs. 

"It's okay Soba, just show me where Genji is?" The dragon pauses. This isn't like the Hanzo Genji described for years after his leave. If he was he would take his time with his legs, yet he's more concerned for his brother. The dragon goes alongside Hanzo, cuddling and purring a little as the man pats his head. The dragon had missed Hanzo as well as Udon and Ramen. The door opens and Hanzo is out, following the green dragon until they got to the training area. 

Genji sat, shivering and asleep. Oh. Hanzo shakes his head, wheeling over and looking at the boy. Hair tied back into a bun, still a throw over his eye, hands gloved with the fingers exposed and arms clutching two swords close. He takes the swords away, putting them on his chair, then trying to pick up the younger Shimada with help from the green dragon. Genji curled up on his lap as he wheeled away, heading to the boy's room. 

Genji wakes up a little, looking at Hanzo. 

"Sorry for sleeping in again ani... Big night..." Hanzo smiles as the boy is fast asleep again, snoring softly. Another childhood memory. Not all of them were bad. Once at the room, the door doesn't open. The dragon shows the other the combination set and it opens. He wheels in, getting to the bed and setting the boy down, tucking him in and setting the swords to the side. The dragon comes from under the covers holding the shurikens. 

Hanzo thanks him, placing them to the side and petting the green glow, whispering goodnight to both before wheeling out, back to his room. Genji cuddled into the covers, having a dream of a good memory when he and Hanzo snuck out to a shop that sold the best cake. 

Morning came and so did the moody, I have no time for you, Genji. He spoke to no one. Lena tried. No use, the man turned his head. The only one he spoke to was Angela. She laughed as he told a funny story or joke. Ask how he was. She noticed this but paid no mind. Finally, she asked Genji does he want to come and help her in medbay. He agreed, just to get away from everyone else. 

The medbay was silent, not a sound. Angela was setting something up, Genji helped. After he was told to sit to the side and not to start a fight. He was confused until a few minutes after, Hanzo rolls in, smiling at Angela. They talk, going through a few things before he's set in front of the setup, looking and smiling. One hand grips the bars as the man hoists himself up, getting the balance on his prosthetics. A few steps in and the other was already wobbling, trying to keep his balance. 

"Don't push your self Hanzo. Nice and steady." He listens, walking slow, not pushing it and finally making it to the end. Angela smiles, getting his chair and taking the man over the treadmill. Again, she told Hanzo if he wasn't ready for this then he could carry on with the other exercises. Nope. Not deterring the man. Getting up, he grips the two bars either side and it's turned on. He starts slow, walking at a very slow pace with no problem. Genji comes to it, looking at Hanzo, then the thing. a hand turns the thing up a little, the older looking at his younger brother, glaring a little. Genji just smiles as Hanzo walks at a pace that he's not used to. It's okay. He's doing it at least. Even though it hurt. (He wouldn't admit it though) 

Genji turns it up again. Now he's struggling, wobbling and cursing. Angela glared, walking to push the man away, turning it down and ordering Genji to sit. The man does, huffing and glaring, cheeks puffed out. It stops and he sits in the chair, Angela smiling and discussing a few things, Genji listens a little. 

"Your doing well, you can only walk at a slow pace so I'd advise you to stay in the chair until further notice but at this rate, you'll be out the chair soon." With a smile, the man was off, saying goodbyes. Angela was back to work, discussing things with Genji, helping the man sort supplies out and chatting along the way. The time he was in the medbay, he and Angela did talk and Genji did like her as a person. He respected her as a person. 

"Yeah. He and Hanzo were born with this gift. Great, right?" She nodded. Hands petting the small dragon, tickling under its chin. Soba purred, getting closer the Angela and snuggling in. After a few minutes of silence, she looks up at Genji, smiling at him. 

" I think your hair would be better as a ponytail. I do like the bun though. Oh, Genji you must try these chocolates. They're Swiss." That makes the man think. A pony? Maybe. 

The next day, he walked into the eating area with a ponytail, getting a cup of tea and sitting to drink it. Lucio and Hanzo talked as they were off the making breakfast for everyone. That's when the older noticed the ponytail. Hanzo decided to be like old times and whined him up a little. 

"Got a new style?" Genji glared. 

"Shut it." The voice grumbled out. Hanzo laughed. 

"Cool new hairdo there Genj." The man looked up, glaring once again before going back to his tea. Angela walks in as the two go and prepare the food. She sees a the ponytail and smiles, walking to Genji. 

"Love the new style." Quickly looking up, a red tint goes over the pale cheeks, small smiles. 

"You like it? Thought a change would do." She nods then thinks. She quickly goes behind him, taking the pony, taking the ribbon and doing it up, platting it. Hanzo and Lucio look on quietly, just watching in amazement how the, I take no bullshit man just changed so quickly. Finally, she was done. The black hair was now in a beautiful braid. Showing it off, Genji smiles. 

"There. You like it?" Genji looks at the plate, smiling up at her and nodding. 

"Thank you, Angie." It went silent. Shit that slipped out. Another smile. 

"No problem Genj." Lucio throws his hands up, thinking why was it okay if she said it but not him. Hanzo just shakes his head, telling the other not to bother thinking about it. They carry on, the sound of others waking up, coming to get coffee, tea and food. Both ended up finishing up, eating and cleaning up after everyone. Genji walked off back to his room, ignoring everyone. He bumped into Jack, didn't apologise just growled. 

"Hanzo, does your brother not know manners?" Hanzo sighs, drinking his tea, thinking of ways to get his brother talking to him. They can't spar because Hanzo can't walk. Maybe not until months or possibly a year until he could walk or even do anything with prosthetics. 

" Sorry, Jack." Shrugging, the man just grabs some coffee. Hanzo was lost in thought until a hand goes on his shoulder. He jumps, looking. Zenyatta was there. 

"You look troubled. Would you like to join me?" Hanzo nods, following the omnic. They go to a quiet place, somewhere they couldn't meditate. Hanzo gets out the wheelchair, sitting and crossing his legs. Hissing a little. Zen is quiet, next to the man. Hanzo breathes in. Eyes closed and letting his body relax. Damn it. 

"What troubles you young Shimada?" Hanzo sighs, opening his eyes and looking out into nothing. 

"My brother. He's so... Angry. I don't blame him yet he doesn't believe I know his pain. He won't listen. I've tried. He seems to like Angela." The omnic listens. Hanzo lets the silence calm his body. 

"I shall try. I remember when you were filled with anger Young Shimada. He just needs a little help." Hanzo breathes out. Maybe that would work. Slow. Doing things slowly equals progress. 

"That could work. Thank you for listening, master." Zen gives a little happy sound, looking out and carries on with Hanzo. Both calm.


	7. Start Of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has avoided everyone, except Angela. And maybe Hana. The omnic keeps on trying to talk to him with no luck. After a month, he finally gets the young man to mediate with him. Just five months until he's out this place.

Genji was annoyed. More than annoyed. McCree offered to spar with him. Nope. Lucio asked if he wanted to listen to music. No. Hana asked about playing video games... He did accept that. It had been ages since he last played a video game. But there was no speaking between the two. Just playing the game.

He had been hanging out with Angela a lot more and the more they were spending time with one another, the more he respected the woman. The hard work she does yet gets excited over Swiss chocolate. The way she gets concerned with your health. He loves everything about this woman. Zenyatta had been bothering him. At first, it was a casual talk. Finally, he started to knock at the door. 

It had been a month. Genji laid on the bed, looking up, angry and hearing another knock, the omnic asking if he wanted to meditate. Anger was filling his body, eyes looking up at the ceiling. Teeth clamped together, scraping and tongue clicks. The white ceiling shaking in his vision. Then he breaks, getting up and walking over to the door, opening it up and glaring at the omnic. 

"Ah Genji. Do you want to join me?" An annoyed sigh. Fingers in-between his eyes, closed and breathing out. 

"If I say yes. Will you stop bothering me about it?" There was silence. 

"Of course." That answered his question, stepping out and the door closing, following the omnic. They go out, somewhere peaceful. He sits down and closes his eyes, brows still knitted together. Hands with fingerless gloves crushed together and head bowed. It was only a few minutes when the man opens his eyes. 

"Okay, I did it." A hand goes on his shoulder, bringing him back down. 

"Genji. You hold so much hatred toward not just your bother but everyone around. Except for Dr Ziegler." Silence. He just looks down, angry. 

"You care why?" Eyes just glare at the ground, hands shaking and voice cracking, eyes brimming. 

"I learn that talking is better than keeping to yourself." Fine. This stupid omnic wants to know why he's angry. He will know. 

Genji looks as the men take away his manga, comics, toys and collectables. Video games, posters, certain clothing. This is fucked. Then his small box of valuables. It's carved with a dragon pattern. It's from Hanzo. He lunges for it, grabbing and trying to wrestle it out of the man's grip. The other man grabs him. 

"It's from Hanzo! Give it back!" Screams are ignored. An arm wrapped around his neck and pulling him back, hands slipping. No. The box. It's taken away. He's let go of and the man leaves. He's left in tears, angry and screaming, telling them all to go fuck themselves. Why didn't Hanzo take him with him? He wipes away the tears, backing away and laying on the bed, curling up and sobbing. His valuables. Presents from father, mother, Hanzo... All gone. 

That was the start. They thought of everything. Genji tried sneaking out the window, he was caught and locked away. Soon he was moved to a room with nothing to escape from. The training was next. So many scars came from that. 

Hanzo didn't get any of that. Nothing like he did. Yelled at, yeah. Beaten until he complied. Once and that was the day he left. They whisper so may things. Anger and resentment built up. Finally, he got his hands in a sword, killing everyone who didn't run away. By the end, he ran away. Wondering Japan for while until he ended up going home. He found an abandoned building, resided in it and went back to his childhood home, finding things he thought he would never find again. Outfits, bottles, teddies and merch. Of course, he took as much as he could. 

He stayed in the building, making up a bed and starting to make his own ties in his home. In Hanamura Genji was feared. He built walls, just so no one could hurt him. With Dr Ziegler, she had slowly started to take down the wall, brick by brick and that scared Genji. 

He closed his mouth, sighing, letting his shoulders hunch, tears crawling down his cheek. 

"Thank you for telling me... Let's mediate. I'm sure it will help." He does, doing as the omnic tell him, breathing and not letting any thoughts race. It was nice. Very nice. After, Genji opened his eyes, looking at the omnic and smiling. 

"That was... Nice." They stay there. After a while, the omnic moves. The cool air flowing over the man's head and standing up, his legs wobble before heading to the omnic. 

"Please, join me again." Genji breathes in and nods, giving a quick smirk and walked away, quickly headed back to his room to sleep. He lays down, eyes closed and breaths go shallow. 

Food was made and Hanzo again takes a plate to his brother, knocking gently on the metal door, waiting for the man to answer, smile on the pale face. Eyes filled with some type of hope. The hall was quiet, dark and there was no sign of life. Knocking again, he waits. There are grumbling and movement. It stopped. Nothing. Another knock. There's swearing, telling the person to fuck off. Another knock. Finally, the person on the other side gets up, stomping and coming to the door. It opens, revealing the man in the chair. 

Genji grumbles, taking the plate and closing the door. Hanzo felt he had won, Genji wasn't glaring at him. Time to go eat. 

Genji did things as normal the next day, hanging out with Angela, watching Hanzo try walking, going to meet Zen and start meditating again. He talked about his past, revealing more and more. This turned into a tradition. More and more, Zen was another one who started to break away the walls he built to protect himself. 

"Maybe you should talk to your brother Shimada." Genji glances at him, going back to meditating and breathing in. 

"Why?" He snapped, growling a little. How could that possibly be a good idea? The air goes across their face and goes into the man's lungs. 

"You and him could benefit... It is your choice too." They spoke no further, just sat and meditated. Genji would think about it.


	8. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is on another mission. He'll be gone for a couple of days with Lucio, Pharah and Zen. Hanzo would usually have a plan for these days. If he woke up from a nightmare, go train for a bit. That's off the table. So he's left with himself and his mind.

"How long will you be gone?" McCree finishes packing, sitting on the bed and kissing the others cheek. Hands go upon the face and smiles.

"I won't be long sugarplum. The missions have been quite short hun. I'll be back before you know it." Another kiss and he was up, picking up the bag, giving one last kiss before going. Hanzo felt lonely as the man left. God. He laid back down, looking at the ceiling and sniffing up. He needs a shower.

The day passed by and by the end of the day, he got the normal plate of food and went to give it to Genji. 

Genji kept thinking back to what Zen told him. Speak to your brother. You both would benefit from it. Would he? Maybe. Pride was a big thing in the family. That's what blinded them. Maybe overcoming pride would be beneficial. A knock on the door. Great. He rose from the white bed sheets, stretching and walking to the door, opening it. Again, Hanzo is there. The plate is handed to him. Glancing down, its food from home. Hanzo must have been cooking. Wait, Hanzo... Cooking? 

"Thank you." Hanzo felt joy building up as the door closed. Thank you. Something other than glares and snarls. That was a good step. Rolling away, he heads back to go eat with Hana.

That night, he got into bed, snuggled into a spare poncho. Breathing in and letting the covers engulf him.

Hanzo panted, shaking and holding his hands in a defensive pose. The man kicked him. Hanzo quickly got to his feet, panting and in a defence pose, backing away and glaring. 

"Good." The voice spoke. The katana comes towards him, almost catching him but his dodges, ducking and growling. Moving quick, he grabs a discarded Katana, swinging it. It clashes together. He didn't pay attention. A kick sends him off his feet, back slamming down and a scream ripping through his lips. Panting as the katana swings and slashes his arm. Blood drips down.

"Hanzo! What are you doing?" Father. The katana takes another hit, cutting his arm again. He gets up, grabbing the katana and swinging, it misses. The pain is unbearable. A punch, he falls over, the blade slipping and cutting his hand open. Hissing, he holds his hand, blood dripping down. The man starts to beat him. Pain. So much pain. It wouldn't stop. It won't stop. He did the only thing he could think of, grabs the katana, swinging and catching the man. He didn't know where but it sent the man down, coughing. Opening his eyes, blood poured from him and the man. The man was choking.

Oh no. 

"Oh God." He dragged his body over, ripping some of his sleeves and pressing it to the neck of the bleeding man. There's a chance to save him. Still a chance.

"Good work Hanzo. Come, let's clean up your wounds." He's dragged away, father guiding him out the room. Other takes the man's body, not bothering to treat him with respect. That didn't sit well with Hanzo. Not caring about himself, he rips his arm away, running and yelling in Japanese at the men, telling them to show more respect. 

"Don't treat him like that!" Hanzo's hair was grabbed, he was dragged, his father berating him. They walked until they got to the room with the medical supplies. Sojiro got to work, closing up the wounds and putting disinfectant on them. 

"Your clothes are dirty lotus. Let's get you clean clothes, then more training." He wasn't lying. Right after getting fresh clothes, he was back to training, being beaten for mistakes. As father tells him, the littlest of mistakes will get you killed in this world. 

He receives another beating, begging for it to stop, he'll be better. It wouldn't stop. 

He shot awake, breathing heavily and cried out, heaving and shaking like a mad man. Hands trying to find the other man, reaching out but met with a space. McCree wasn't here. God, McCree wasn't there. It's okay. Maybe going to the training area might relieve some stress. Even if he couldn't train. 

He gets a shirt, putting it on and gets his legs, placing them on and standing, wobbling a little until he fell into the chair, lifting his legs and wheeling towards the door. It opened and he's off to the training area. It was quiet, not a soul. So he wheeled to the wall, getting out his chair and slowly wobbled to the wall, sliding down the wall and letting sobs leave his mouth. No one can hear him. He just wanted to be alone. 

Genji walked to the training area, getting ready for his late-night training. He checked if he had everything, then headed out. He heard the soft sobs and seen the empty chair. Hanzo. He could have left right there. He could have just ignored the man, training like usual. Feet slowly head towards the chair, trying to figure out which wall the man would be at. He found the man, looking at the sobbing form, shoulders moving up and down. Slowly he sat down next to the man, nothing being said between the two. 

Hanzo finally leaned on the others shoulder, sobbing still and closing his eyes. Nothing was said still. Hanzo didn't expect anything, the last thing he expected was a hand around his shoulder, head lay upon his and a gentle kiss placed on his head. That broke the man, sobbing more, holding on to the other. 

"I'm sorry for leaving. I tried to protect you... I thought I was... I- Jesse and I didn't stay together. After Blackwatch... We broke apart and I was on my own again... For so long. So much happened. It wasn't better. Home was awful... The world was awful... I felt alone, used and unappreciated. I met Zenyatta and he taught me the anger I have is normal but I must move past it. I did... And I tried looking for you. No luck. Overwatch was formed and I met everyone again. Even new faces. 

Jesse and I started talking... I missed him. I missed everyone but most importantly, I missed you." Sobbing and more grabbing. Genji listens. This... Life has affected his brother. Genji couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and brought the man closer, eyes closing and holding the older man closer. Sorry was spoken, both held each other. 

" How... How about tea... Hanzo?" A nod. Both were up, Genji helped him back to the chair, wheeling the older Shimada to the kitchen area, taking out two cups and brewing the water. Hanzo sat and waited, the dim light filled to the kitchen as the tea was being made. Once it was made, both sat, drinking and looking down. They sip. Silence. 

"Why... Why are you up so late?" It filled the silence, no glances. Genji clears his throat. 

"Not used to... Feeling safe. Can't sleep until late... So I train until I feel tired... What about you?" Sip. Gulp. Eyes glance up and look at the other, bitting the bottom lip. Hands shaking and breathing out. He only spoke about the night terrors with Jesse. He would sit, listen and let Hanzo cry before telling him he's not ruined. He's still the strong man he knows today. 

"Night Terror... About home. I was training with my father... I killed a man. I feel horrible. His body wasn't treated with respect. Father stitched my wounds... Then I was back to being beaten, cut and whatever... Just for little mistakes." Genji listened. Hanzo was shaking, just from speaking about his dream. The sobbing started again, the cup shaking as the man tried to breathe but the thought of the bleeding man sent him in a crying frenzy. Genji gulped. He's killed, men. It's... Not pretty. But Hanzo was young when he started training with his father. 

He was never allowed to talk to Hanzo after training. It didn't bother him, he always had video games to play. Genji reached out, gripping the others hand and sipping his tea. Both carried on, drinking until they were done. After cleaning the cups, Genji pushed Hanzo to his room. Before leaving, Genji patted his brothers head. "Night Hanzo."

The next morning, it went back to normal. Genji glaring, ignoring and growling every time the other got close. Well, so long for last night. 

The next night, he had pleasant dreams. The night after however wasn't a dream about his childhood. It was the aftermath of leaving. How after Blackwatch was done for, he went on his way. Even with all the training, mistakes were bound to be made. And those mistakes had consequences. He learnt. Life had beaten him down.

One point Hanzo was on the street, sleeping rough, scavenging for any food. The streets were dangerous, so being careful was the golden rule. At one point, Hanzo was at a low point. Life was too much. Finding relief in things he hates to remember were common. 

One incident left Hanzo questioning if life hated him for leaving his family. He decided after the incident that yes... Yes, it did. 

He woke up, breathed heavily. The dragons were out, checking up and nuzzling into the white shirt. It wasn't his. McCree's shirt. A hand started to pat the small blue dragons. The soft glow oddly comforting. Breaths still uneven and tears tracked down the soft pale, slightly flushed cheeks. Thought wondering if he could even deal with this alone... Who would be awake? Probably no one that would want to help him. Maybe Dr Ziegler would be awake. The dragons looked, quickly looking at each other and running away, out the window. This made the man jump a little, confused. 

After a while, the door opened, two little blue dragons come running back in, followed by a green glowing dragon, all three digging into the bed. The man shuffled in, wearing a shirt saying save a Doctor, don't eat an apple. Dark green pants and wearing black fluffy socks. He threw himself on the bed, snuggled in and getting under the covers, snuggled into his brother and glaring.

"Don't tell anyone about this. You do and I'll kill you." Hanzo laughed a little but hugged him, playing with the small strands of hair and listening to the soft breath. He was going to be fine. They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this for fun. So if the writing is bad, sorry. This is more for fun than anything.


End file.
